Digimon 03: 1 - A New Begining
by Charbonne
Summary: This is the sequel to Candle in the Night. It is about how the Digidestined's kids go on their own adventure.


Hi! this is the sequel to Candle in the Night, if you can call it one. Everyone is eleven years older than what they were in the story, and a lot of them have kids (well, most of them.) This is sorta like a Digimon 03 fic but instead of the adults going to the Digital world, it's their kids. Well, read and review if it's good.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Ken and Yolei would hook up (I am now a devout Kenlei fan), or I would put myself in the storyline and be Ken's girlfriend. *suddenly shouting is heard, and Ken jumps at Charbonne* Ok, so I wouldn't do that, but I don't own Digimon. I do own the Digidestined's kids, though.  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
  
Digimon 03: 1 - A New Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked over toward his sleeping daughter. He was sitting on the edge of her bed. Tears coursed down his face. It had been a bad day for the both of them. Especially at the funeral. He buried his face in his hands. Sora, he thought. If he had known that Sora was going to get killed a couple of days ago, he wouldn't have had her go out to get some groceries. She had gotten hit by a drunk driver. The police had arrested the guy, but it was too late. She had been stabbed repeatedly by glass shards from the windshield. They had tried to rush her to the hospital, but she bled to death while on the way.   
  
They had called from there, and Tai had faced the hard part of telling the eleven year old that her mother wasn't coming back. Ever. Cassie had run from the room, running outside to the swing that Tai and Sora had put up that day. Then she had spent the last two days at that swing staring at the sky. She had only come in to eat and sleep. But that was when she did eat. Finally, when Kari had come over to offer condolences, that was when Cassie had snapped out of it long enough to talk to a fellow female. Tai was hurt at that. His daughter hadn't wanted to talk to him.  
  
He looked down at Cassie. She was the spitting image of Sora, exept that her hair and eyes were darker. She had Tai's reckless side, but Sora's caring nature. More than once she had brought home a stray pet and wanted to keep it. The only one that had been allowed in the house was Ranger, their dog. Normally, if you saw Ranger, you usually saw Cassie, or vice versa. He looked at the dog sleeping on the floor. Ranger had never left Cassie's side ever since Sora had died. Maybe having Ranger wasn't as bad as he had first thought.  
  
Kari walked into the room. She looked over at her brother, then her niece. She walked away then, knowing that Tai wanted to be alone. Besides, she had to sit down. It wasn't easy walking around when you're eight months pregnant. She knew Tai had wanted to kill T.K. when he found out. It took a little while for Tai to accept the fact that he was going to be an uncle. Just like it would take a while for Tai to accept the fact that Sora was gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izzy opened one eye and looked over at Mimi. She was sleeping so peacefully. He sighed and got up to heat up a bottle of milk. Besides, it had taken a lot out of Mimi earlier that day. She had wept the whole time during the funeral. He looked over to where his son was crying. He gently picked him up and started to feed him the bottle. Then he realized that his son was not only hungry, but needed a new diaper as well. After Izzy was done feeding and changing Gabe, he walked back over to his crib. Unfortunately, someone was already up and looking up at him.  
  
"Jamie," Izzy started, "what are you doing up? It's way past your bedtime."  
  
"I know," his ten year old daughter said, "it's just that I heard the baby crying and I couldn't sleep anymore."  
  
"Well, you'd better get back to bed. You have school in the morning." Izzy said, ushering Jamie to her room. The young girl protested a little, then submitted to her father's pushing. She walked up the hall to her room and opened the door. Then she turned around and looked at her father with her hazel eyes. "Is Momma going to be ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just been hard on her." Izzy then looked at her sternly. "Now get to bed before I pick you up and carry you in."  
  
"Daddy!" Jamie said, then giggled. She turned around and hopped into bed, making her reddish-brown hair bounce. She then peeked from under her covers and smiled. "G'night, Daddy." she said.  
  
Izzy smiled. "Good night, Jamie." he said, then closed the door. He then walked down the hall to his own room. He got back into bed but couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock. It read 4:27 AM. Well, he thought, it was inevitable. When Jamie was younger, he had a lot of sleepless nights. Now here was another one.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Desiree couldn't sleep. She had gone to the funeral, and it had reminded her too much of the one she and Matt had to have for their younger son. She had a choice of either going or staying home. It's just that even though her and Sora weren't good friends, Sora was nevertheless a friend. Besides, Matt had known her and had gone to the funeral.   
  
She stood up. It was almost time for the rest of the family to get up and she wanted to get breakfast started. She got a box of Eggo waffles out of the freezer and put them into the toaster. Then she got out some syrup and orange juice and put it on the table. Suddenly she heard someone moving in the other room. She started the coffee in the coffee maker and was starting on the bacon when Matt came in the room. His hair was a mess, and Desi had to stifle her laughter.   
  
Then another person entered the room. His brown hair, inherited from his mom, was short and spiked up, but his blue eyes were a sparkling azure like his father. Jacob wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans, and he had something sticking out of his pocket. Desi shook her head. It was Matt's old harmonica, and the eleven year old usually kept it with him whenever his dad went on tour with the band.   
  
Matt smiled and kissed her on the cheek as Desi set down his breakfast of waffles, bacon, and coffee. She did the same for Jacob, minus the coffee, and then got herself something. It was nice, having the whole family here for once. Usually, Matt was on tour with his band, Angel's Fire, and was usually home about three or four times a year. When Matt was home, however, the house was usually swamped with fanmail.  
  
Matt was putting his dish in the sink when he looked at the time. "Shoot, I've got only an hour until my flight leaves."  
  
"You need any help, Yama?" Desi asked. "I could help you get your suitcase downstairs to the car."  
  
"Sure, but first I need to get changed. I'm not going anywhere without my hair looking ok." Matt went into the bedroom to change.  
  
Desi turned to Jacob. "Ok, time for you to get ready for school. And if I hear about you sleeping in class again, you are grounded."  
  
"Yes Mom," Jacob said. He hurried to his room, gathered his books, and put them in his bookbag. Matt came out of his room, fully dressed. He gave Desi a quick kiss and hurried out the door. Jacob ran out the door too, being already late for school.   
  
Matt ran back in. Desi held out his suitcase to him. Matt said thanks and hurried out the door again. Desi sat down in her seat. Now she felt alone, since her whole family was out of the house. Suddenly she missed her youngest. Even though he would be going to school now, Gee used to hug her around the neck whenever he had to go somewhere. Desi felt like doing something she hadn't done ever since Gee died. She cried.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kotaru, or K.T. as he was commonly known as, woke up with a start. He yawned and kicked the bunk above him. There was a groan, and the face of his younger brother, Lei, appeared above his head. "Morning!" said Lei brightly. K.T. just groaned and rolled out of bed. Lei hopped down. K.T. then ran to the bathroom, before Lei could go in. "Hey," called Lei from the other side of the door, "let me in. I've gotta go."  
  
"Hold on," said K.T.. "I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Hurry up!" called Lei. He ran into the bathroom when K.T. opened it up. K.T. then went into his room and changed into a striped tee and shorts. Lei ran back in and dove into his drawers, finally finding a green collared shirt over a white tee and jeans. The seven year old stuck out his tongue at his older brother and ran downstairs, jumping down on the last two stairs.  
  
K.T. scowled after Lei. He went down to the kitchen where his mom was giving Lei a bowl of oatmeal. She handed K.T. one and said something about her having to go to work in a couple of minutes. The blue haired boy watched his younger brother wolf down the oatmeal, his mind elsewhere. Then K.T. stared down into his own oatmeal.  
  
Poor Cassie, he thought. She was having to cope with her mom dying. Cassie had said something about going to school today, even though her mom's funeral had been yesterday. She didn't want to be around her dad, knowing how much she looked like her mom at her age. It would just make him sad.  
  
K.T. then felt his purple haired brother punch him in the arm. Lei's brown eyes sparkled with mischief as he adjusted his glasses. "Dad said that he would drive us to school," the younger Ichijouji said.   
  
"Naah," K.T. said. "I wanted to meet up with Cassie before we got to school."  
  
"Uh, huh." Then Lei's face broke into a big grin as he sang, "Cassie and K.T., sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"  
  
"Ok, Lei, that's it!" K.T. said, "If you don't stop, I'll dump this entire bowl of oatmeal over your head!"  
  
"Boys!" The two of them turned around to see their father in the doorway. "You're gonna be late. You'd better hurry up."  
  
"Ok, Dad." K.T. called. He grabbed his books from off the counter and dumped his bowl into the sink. Lei followed suit, and the two boys were running down the street.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cassie was walking to school when she saw two figures running up to her. She smiled and waved. It was K.T. and Lei, both good friends of hers. She remembered meeting K.T. on the first day of school, and were suprised to find out that their parents knew each other. Lei had to readjust his glasses when the both of them reached her.  
  
"Hey, Cass," K.T. said, "what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really," Cassie said, "just walking to school." She then turned towards them. "Besides, what's with people sitting there trying to make me feel better? I'm not the one who died. I mean, the principal called up my house saying I didn't have to come to school."  
  
"I heard that's what they did for Jacob Ishida when his brother died." K.T. screwed up his face. "I've never understood it, really. I mean, I've never had a relative die so I wouldn't know how it feels."  
  
"All I've been hearing after the funeral is 'sorry your mom died' or 'it's all right to cry, your mom wasn't a bad person.'" Cassie huffed and kicked a rock out of the way. "Sorry K.T. for unloading this on you."  
  
"That's ok, it's just like hearing myself blowing off steam after Lei's been snooping through my stuff." K.T. smiled. "Besides, it can't be all that bad, can it?"  
  
Cassie smiled at him. "No, it isn't. It's just that I didn't know that so many people knew my mom, that's all." She knew she wasn't telling them the whole truth, but that could wait until all this mess with everything was over.  
  
Cassie then noticed something that looked like a sports watch on K.T.'s right wrist. "Hey, K.T., is that a new watch?"  
  
K.T. looked to where she was pointing and his mouth dropped open. "I wasn't wearing a watch earlier."  
  
Then suddenly the three of them felt a tumbling sensation and looked around. It was if they were going through a kaleidescope. Cassie emitted a yell, K.T. gasped, and Lei wimpered. Then they fell hard onto the ground.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jacob rounded a corner, unwilling to be late. His mom might be nice and all, but she had woken him up late. Besides, he didn't want to add on to the detention that he already had. He ran around another corner and suddenly collided with a red-haired girl. He quickly picked himself off the ground and muttered, "Sorry." He helped her pick up her books.  
  
"Hey, you're the lead singer of Angel's Fire's kid, arent you?" The question took Jacob comepletely off guard. "I'm a fan, but I'm not crazy about them like Krissy Motimiya is."  
  
"Erg, umm, yeah." He couldn't stop staring at the girl and started to blush.  
  
She giggled. "My name's Jamie. Jamie Izumi."  
  
He suddenly found his voice. "My name's Jacob Ishida. Nice to meet you." Ok, that was corny, he thought.  
  
"Well, I'd better be heading to school. I'm late." Jamie said.  
  
"Umm," Jacob's mind was blank for a moment, then he found his train of thought. "What school do you go to?"  
  
"Odaiba Elementary." She paused. "Why, do you go there, too?"  
  
"Yeah." Suddenly Jacob's face split into a smile. "Wanna walk to school with me?"  
  
"Sure." They both started walking in the direction their school was in, and suddenly felt the ground fall from beneath them. They fell, going through a kaleidescope of colors before hitting the ground.  
  
*******************To Be Continued********************  
  
*looks at the fic* Ok, if I need to be shot for this, please shoot me. I started a story that sucked and I didn't know until I was almost done with it. Oh, and if anyone calls me 'Danny' in the review, I will so get Tentomon after you. *Ken pulls her aside and whispers something in her ear* What!!! Hold on, Ive got to go kill a bug-like Digimon. *Charbonne goes away with a big frying pan in her hand, calling out Tentomon's name*  
  
-Charbonne 


End file.
